Uncrossed Poke-Lovers
by OracleRuins
Summary: Red and his friends are now 18-20 years old, yet Red has his feelings for Yellow still locked up, and the same for Yellow. In fact, Red has became much more awkward around Yellow, and he doesn't know how much longer he can take it. His friends in the other regions are also having some love-problems, in which they cant just get it out right. Some may get along, but some may not...
1. Red's Realization

Chapter 1

 **Alright, before we start, I know this is short! I am just new and starting off, I PROMISE this will get better. Also, this is a lemon/Pokemon themed fanfic, so its not all lovey dovey. Constructive Criticism would be much appreciated.**

Sun glared through 18 year old Red's room. "Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Red's dresser on to Red's ribs as if he were mimicking a wrestler jumping off the rings on an opponent. "Ow!" Red screamed as he shot right up to see Pika pretending to flex. Ever since Pika saw another famous Pikachu out in Kalos, who has recently claimed the nickname Pikachu Libre because of his representation as a wrestler, he has non-stop been trying to mirror his every move. "I shouldn't have let you watch that stupid contest..." Red muttered.

He dragged himself to start the day, but his motivation quickly turned to boredom. He was on the couch, watching TV. It was some anime with a bunch of friends always doing the dumbest things possible. "Hey... where are my friends?" Red realized he hasn't spoke to any of his friends in over 5 months. Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Yellow. Yellow. Yellow held a special place in Red's heart, but there was no way he could ever admit that to anyone. It could ruin their entire friendship. Just then, his PokeGear made its notification sound. Red snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his PokeGear to see his reminder for Bill's funeral which starts in an hour. "Bill..." Red quietly whispered. Bill was killed last week in Vermillion by a gang who demanded the secrets behind his work, but Bill refused to give it up. Red swore to get revenge on the gang that did this to his friend. Bill may have not been the strongest person, but he was still his friend. Red quickly put on a black suit and dress pants, along with a crimson-red tie. He styled his hair formally, which he only did on special occasions. He called out Aero and flew to the funeral home in Saffron City.

The funeral had already lasted 2 hours, and Red wasn't sure how much longer it was going to be. He looked around the quite small room and noticed that all of his Kanto friends were separated throughout the room. He first looked at Green, who was fiddling with his hair which had spiked up again during the funeral. He then switched his view to Blue, who was surprisingly balling and had used many... many tissues. Many. Finally he looked at Yellow and saw that she was trying as hard as she could to stay positive, but everyone could tell she was very sad and depressed. Yellow never liked pain and terror. Red never liked to see Yellow sad or depressed. It made him feel... awkward. He blushed a bright pink and looked back at Bill's coffin.

"Bill had wrote down a name for his work to be given to if he was not able to hold on to it anymore. He requested for a man named... Green. Would Green please go into the room on the left?", The man next to the podium stated into the mic. Green looked a bit surprised, and so did everyone else. But Green obliged and followed a man with a lab coat on and a bodyguard into the room on the left of the hallway. "You may now pay your respects as you please, as this concludes our time together. May Bill rest in peace." The man at the podium stated as he walked away. Red walked to the coffin quickly and said a few words to himself. He then decided to meet up with Blue and Yellow outside.

RED POV

"Hey... long time no see!" I said as I walked towards Blue and Yellow with my hands in my pockets. "R-red! I haven't seen you in so long!" Yellow said as she tilted her and waved her hand. She looked kind of... cute. "H-hey Yellow. How have you been.. uhm... doing?" I sounded like a complete idiot and blushed a deep red. But I noticed that Yellow was blushing a bright red as well. Blue had a confused look fixed on Red, then she looked at Yellow, then back to me. Then I knew I was really screwed. Her confused look very slowly turned into a gigantic grin. She knew what was going on in my brain. "Hi, Red. How have YOU been doing?" Blue sarcastically said, with a huge smirk still on her face. Blue was the oldest out of all us, being 20. But she definitely didn't act or look like it, she still looked 18 and she acted like a joke 99% of the time. But there are moments where she is mature. Mostly when she's sad with Green. That's how to shut her up.

"Hey Blue, how are things with you and GREEN now?" I said, with a huge grin now on my face. Her eyes immediately widened and she blushed blood red. "Wow, you and Green are dating now?" Yellow asked Blue. Yellow always sounded very soft and calming now-a-days. "W-WHAT?! N-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I-I- Uhm... he... uh... it was just a- uhm..." Blue sounded like a even bigger idiot than me. Luckily for her, Green came around the corner at that time and ended the awkwardness for her. I frowned, as I wasn't completely satisfied yet. "OH! G-G-Gree-Green! Lo- Look everyone! It- It's- Green! Hi Green!". Blue was still madly blushing, but she tried to look completely normal. Green shot her a You-Are-Completely-Nuts look and looked back to me and Yellow. "Hey, guys." Green said to us. "What'd you get called for?" I asked him. "Bill's keys, passwords, and emails. He wanted for me to... destroy... all his work be it he ever was... hurt." He said, slowly looking away. "Wait. Doesn't that mean that the entire Pokemon storage program will also be wiped?" Yellow asked as she tilted her head again. I blushed but quickly hid it away. "Yes, and along with it, every Pokemon inside it."


	2. Gold and Crystal

Chapter 2

 **Sorry for the late upload! I was planning on getting this chapter out yesterday, but my computer froze as I was writing and it deleted everything I had already wrote! So I stayed up till 4 AM writing this. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE leave a review and constructive criticism. It really helps!**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed simultaneously, gaping and looking at Green. Green put his hands up as if he was making a "surrender" gesture. "I know, I know. I don't get it either." Green replied. "Ya know, I kinda see where he's coming from. I mean, if his tech did fall into the wrong hands, the entire storage program would be completely under their control. They could take every last Pokemon for them self." Blue said. Red pointed a finger at her. "No." He looked back at Green. "I have so many Pokemon backed up and ready for any challenge in my PC storage! I'd be screwed if I lost them all." Red said. "I'll deal with it, okay?" Green told everyone as he started on his way home. "Shit..." Red murmured to himself.

 _ **Meanwhile in Johto...**_

"No, fuck you Gold! This is all you do, and I'm tired of it! I never want to see you again!" Crystal was screaming at Gold as she hit him in the gut and slammed the door as hard as she could, leaving Gold on the floor, all alone.

 _ **30 Minutes Ago: Gold's House**_

 _Ding-Dong!_ Gold's doorbell rang as Gold was he setting the table. He quickly ran to the door. Crystal expected Gold to be wearing something raggy, like a pair of shorts and an untied tie, but he surprisingly looked very formal. He had a white tux and white dress pants, with a blue tie that... was actually tied! "Why, hello there, m'lady. May I take your coat?" Gold said with a napkin folded over his arm. Crystal tried to hold back the smallest smile, as she didn't even have a coat, but as soon she noticed she was blushing, she took it back. "Cut the crap, Gold." Crystal lightly pushed away Gold with her arm and moved towards the table, and when she saw what Gold had put out to eat, she was shocked.

There were varieties of many foods, all of which looked amazing. Italian, Chinese, Mexican, Mediterranean, and more. Gold smirked as he watched Crystal gape at his food. "I was expecting something like: How much did this cost you at Taco Bell?" Gold said to Crystal. She snapped out of her drool and turned back to Gold. "You wish you could afford Taco Bell." It was expected, but it still brought a smile to Gold, nonetheless.

"Mmfmmph... this food is amazing, Gold!" Crystal managed to say as she stuffed her face full of everything that was on the table. She hadn't eaten all day. "Damn, Crys! You ate more than me!" Gold said with his hands on his stomach. "Oh yeah, there's dessert..." Gold said as he walked to the kitchen and brought a big dish with a plate covering it. He took the pan off to unveil the Double-Chocolate Cake that was under it, Crystal's favorite. "Oh, hell yeah!" She struggled to say with all the food in her mouth. She threw her fork in to the cake and took a huge bite. "Hey, wait for me, fatty!" Gold said as he rushed to get a fork and dig in as well.

7 Minutes later, the cake was gone. Out of existence. Not a piece or scrap was left. Crystal noticed that there was a letter under the pan. It struck her curiosity and she grabbed it. Gold sighed: "Finally..." Crystal's eyes skimmed through the letter. Gold noticed she blushed quite red at first. But Crystal's smile soon degraded to a frown. "Gold, what the heck is this?!" She said clearly showing Gold the letter in her hand.

"H-huh? You d-didn't like it?" Gold stuttered with a look of shock on his face. "N-no Gold! You decide to spend our last day together by asking me out?!" Crystal started to raise her voice. "B-but I treated you to a wonderful night!" Gold was confused and scared, now. "Gold, I told you, I have a boyfriend in Kalos!" Crystal screamed. "When d-did you tell me that...?!" Gold violently asked Crystal. "At the beach!" Crystal yelled back. "..." Gold didn't have any memory of that. "Unbelievable. You were probably too busy looking at _this_." Crystal said as she moved her hands down slowly from her hips. Gold obviously didn't want to admit it, but it was true. "Crys! I want you to stay here with me and Silver! It'll never be fun without you!" Gold begged Crystal on the floor. "T-thats just it! You think life is full of games, no matter how old we get! I have a job in Kalos! J-just... just grow up Gold!" Crystal was her loudest form, now. "B-but Crys-" Gold started to say, but was cut off. "No, fuck you Gold! This is all you do, and I'm tired of it! I never want to see you again!" Crystal was screaming at Gold as she hit him in the gut and slammed the door as hard as she could, leaving Gold on the floor, all alone.

Gold lay there, for the first time in 10 years, started to cry. "S-she's gone... I'll never see her again." Gold whispered to himself. He looked at the letter one last time...

 _ **Dear my best friend, Crystal...**_

 _ **I hope this night was enjoyable for you. I tried my best with what I could do. Ever since I had met you, I felt something between me and you. I couldn't tell what it was, but I know now that it was a bond. Even if you don't want to admit it, (Which, I know you won't), you know it too. I was heartbroken when you told me you were moving to Kalos to pursue your dreams. But I can't stop you, and I wish you the best of luck my friend. But... I'm tired of being friends still... you know we both have that feeling, and even though it's great being friends with you, I wanted to become more than that for 5 years now. Crystal, I want you to be my girlfriend. I know it doesn't sound like me, but I have accepted the fact we are maturing now. I want you to move in with me. I want to be a special part of your life. Please... stay with me. Don't go. I... I love you Crystal. I hope... I hope you feel the same. And if you don't, please let us still be friends.**_

 _ **-Gold**_

Gold set the letter down back on the table. Just then, he heard the most horrifying scream he ever heard. It was Crystal's.

 **Dun-Dun-DUUUNNNN! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :) What other relationships do you want to see? (By the way, Gold and Crystal isn't over yet! I cant end it like that...) I will write about things you want to see in this story, so leave a review and/or your idea! It always helps. Also, I'm going on vacation for 4 days, so I don't know if I can the chapters out while I'm there, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
